Super Smash National Pokedex
by Ninja Mongoose
Summary: Master Hand has allowed Professor Oak to study the wildlife of the Nintendo Worlds! Will be updated in groups. New entires: Pikmin, Yoshi.
1. Synopsis

**Professor Oak's**

**Multi-Dimensional Super Smash National Pokédex**

Synopsis:

_Last year, Master Hand gave Pokémon researcher Professor Oak the opportunity to research the various monsters of the other Nintendo worlds. Now, the professor is releasing his new Pokédex entries to the public. He never seemed to grasp the fact that these creatures weren't Pokémon, but, who cares? While Oak is compiling seemingly-logical evolutionary lines, Master Hand is regretting giving the professor this opportunity. From Goombas to Octorocks, from Metroids to Monoeyes, from Primids to Pikmin – it's all here for you to see. Enjoy._

_Oak's Notes: I am open to suggestions as to which profiles to release next. Enjoy the Pokedex!_


	2. Goomba Evolutionary Line

**Goomba Evolutionary Line**

_**Microgoomba – Goomba – Paragoomba**_

**World: Super Mario Bros.**

**Habitat: Almost Anywhere**

**Microgoomba**

_The Parasite Pokémon_

Type: Grass

Ability 1: Plus  
>Ability 2: Minus<p>

Hidden Ability: Klutz

Pokédex

A tiny version of its more-common evolution, the Goomba. Every physical characteristic of the Goomba is shown here, only shrunken. However, they attack in a much different matter. Instead of ramming their opponents, they latch onto them and slowly deal damage. One is none to be worried about, but a swarm of them can prove deadly. Groups of Microgoombas are far more effective than single ones. They will occasionally hitch rides on Paragoombas and jump on enemies below. The Paragoomba does not mind or even notice the Microgoombas. Microgoomba's rarity is believed to be due to it being a baby Pokémon, only being born when one of its evolutions is bred with an incense-like stimulus affecting them.

**Goomba**

_The Mushroom Pokémon_

Type: Grass

Ability 1: Effect Spore

Ability 2: Anger Point

Hidden Ability: Klutz

Pokédex

The Goomba is a mushroom-like creature with eyes, feet, and fangs. They are found just about everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom and serve as the main soldier's in Bowser's army. There are a few exceptions of peaceful Goombas, who prove to be quite intelligent. There seem to be many different variations of Goomba (confirmed to be members of other evolutionary families through the more traditional type of evolution), such as the Giant Goomba, the Octoomba, and many more. The common Goomba is very aggressive yet surprisingly weak – jumping on their heads will leave them flattened. They will charge at their opponent, but since they aren't especially fast, they are easily dodged. However, a Goomba will occasionally take out an adventurer off guard…

**Paragoomba**

_The Wing Mushroom Pokémon_

Type: Grass/Flying

Ability 1: Effect Spore

Ability 2: Anger Point

Hidden Ability: Klutz

Pokédex

The Paragoomba is a Goomba which has evolved to have wings. Despite this, it is generally a poor flyer, using them to hop along the ground in high jumps. It would appear that jumping on a Paragoomba causes its wings to fall off, making it just an ordinary Goomba. However, it seems that on a genetic level, it is still a Paragoomba. Paragoombas left alive after losing their wings have been shown to slowly grow them back. Occasionally, a Paragoomba will be seen flying at low altitudes, but can't get very far off the ground. Paragoombas also seem to be less aggressive than Goombas unless provoked, but by that time their wings are usually already knocked off by their attacker.

_Oak's Notes: While the Mushroom Kingdom finds the Goomba uninteresting, I was fascinated by the creature's biology. Despite their bodies being terribly designed for survival with little to no method of gathering food, the Goombas have become the most plentiful monster in the Mushroom Kingdom. Hopefully I am not the only one with respect for the mighty Goomba._


	3. Blin Evolutionary Line

**Blin Evolutionary Line**

_**Miniblin - Bokoblin - Moblin**_

**World: The Legend of Zelda**

**Habitat: Almost Anywhere**

**Miniblin**

_The Tiny Pigman Pokémon_

Type: Fighting

Ability: Guts

Hidden Ability: Hustle

Pokédex

Unlike their larger evolutions, the Miniblin is vaguely rodent-like in appearance, as opposed to porcine. They normally arm themselves with tiny tridents and pitchforks to fit their size. Their combat ability relies on swarming the enemy with large groups, overwhelming them with sheer numbers. It is smart to fight them off one by one so you don't find yourself being mobbed by Miniblins. Sometimes, Miniblins can be seen riding Armos. A Miniblin-Armos team is very effective and hard to defeat. More recently, there have been Miniblin pirates, which trap prisoners in cages for various reasons. Miniblins can sometimes be seen being led by a single Moblin.

**Bokoblin**

_The Pigman Pokémon_

Type: Fighting

Ability: Guts

Hidden Ability: Hustle

Pokédex

Bokoblins are around human size and their appearance may vary slightly with region – Bokoblins in one area have been described as purple, scrawny, and somewhat unoriented, while others places have Bokoblins with reddish skin and a strong bond as a group. No matter where you are, though, Bokoblins are somewhat slow, yet formidable fighters. They normally wield weapons of poor craftsmanship: machetes, bows, and "Boko sticks." Bokoblins with relentlessly pursue their enemy, only giving up when chase is absolutely impossible. Group-oriented Bokoblins often patrol areas of interest to them, being led by leaders armed with horns which can call in all the Bokoblins in the area with a single blow.

**Moblin**

_The Pigman Pokémon_

Type: Fighting

Ability: Unaware

Hidden Ability: Huge Power

Pokédex

Moblins are some of the strongest creatures in Hyrule – and some of the most dim-witted. The weapon of choice for Moblins is the spear, which they will combine with powerful charges to take their opponent by surprise – whether they realize it or not. If you do take a Moblin by surprise, however, they will react to the situation poorly, wildly waving their spear about while trying to comprehend the situation. They are occasionally armed with shields, both metal and wood, to defend themselves should that situation would arise. The wooden shields were easily cut up by green-hatted swordsmen, so they have become less used. Bokoblins and Moblins are often compared to Bulbins, a similar yet very different species of Hyrule.

_Oak's Notes: While conducting research on the Moblin, I was able to have quite a good time, watching a warrior sneak up on an unprepared Moblin, who was trying to comprehend what was going on as it was repeatedly slashed in the chest. However, because of their high defense, it took A LOT of hits._


	4. Monoeye Evolutionary Line

**Monoeye Evolutionary Line**

_**Monoeye - Ganewmede**_

**World: Kid Icarus**

**Habitat: The Sky, Fortresses**

**Monoeye**

_The Plasma Pokémon_

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate

Hidden Ability: N/A

Pokédex

The Monoeye is among the most basic of the Underworld's monsters, appearing as a pink blob with a single eye. In fact, Most of its body is a massive eyelid. They appear in groups and can fire projectiles from their eye. They are also known to absorb the health of others. Its small tentacles serve no known purpose. The Monoeye is one of three monsters in the Kid Icarus world with an exaggerated facial feature, the other two being the Mik and the Specknose. Rarely, two Monoeye, a Specknose, and a Mik will combine to form a face-like monster, a Monomiknose. The true relationship between these three monsters is unknown, as they are all very different in appearance and attack methods.

**Ganewmede**

_The Skeletal Pokémon_

Type: Ghost/Rock

Ability: Levitate

Hidden Ability: N/A

Pokédex

The Ganewmede is often described as a skeletal Monoeye. However, Ganewmede possesses a mouth, unlike its pre-evolution. The tentacles of the Monoeye are replaced with spikes, which it can use to walk (although they usually float). Unlike the Monoeye, which will attack without warning, the Ganewmede will remain docile until attacked. Interestingly, they are only provoked by projectile attacks and will ignore melee attacks. When provoked, they will fire spiked balls at their opponents. They also have very strong defenses, so it's better not to attack them. Unfortunately, their defense boost forces them to sacrifice speed, but their ranged prowess prevents this from being an issue.

_Oak's Notes: I was amazed when I found out that other skeletal enemies, such as Orne and Clubberskull, have no relationship whatsoever with Ganewmede. I am eager to release Orne's profile. It is truly a terrifying Pokémon – er, monster._


	5. Koopa Evolutionary Line

**Koopa Evolutionary Line**

_**Koopa Troopa - Koopa Paratroopa**_

_**|- Lakitu**_

**World: Super Mario Bros.**

**Habitat: Almost Anywhere**

**Koopa Troopa**

_The Terrapin Pokémon_

Type: Normal

Ability 1: Sturdy  
>Ability 2: Shell Armor<p>

Hidden Ability: Unaware

Pokédex

Koopa Troopas are yellow turtle-like creatures with shells that are usually green or red. Some walk on all fours, while others have developed the ability to stand on their hind legs. They are one of the more common units in Bowser's army. Unfortunately, they share the same weakness as the Goomba. However, when stomped on, they do not die, and instead retreat inside their shells in fear. If the danger passes, they'll come back out. While they are in their shells, they can be thrown at opponents. Green shells travel straight and bounce off walls, but the red shells seem to home in on its target. Koopa Troopas are easygoing creatures who will generally ignore you unless provoked. It is believed that all Koopas have the dream of flying.

**Koopa Paratroopa**

_The Wing Turtle Pokémon_

Type: Normal/Flying

Ability 1: Sturdy  
>Ability 2: Shell Armor<p>

Hidden Ability: Unaware

Pokédex

A Koopa Troopa will finally realize its dream of flight upon evolution. Koopa Paratroopas look just like their pre-evolved forms, except for the fact that they have two white wings on their shells. They often fly over a particular area back and forth, patrolling for enemies (more accurately, getting in their way when they try to jump). Like the Paragoomba, their wings can grow back if knocked off. Paratroopas have lighter shells than their pre-evolution, which means that they fly much better than the somewhat-heavy Paragoomba. Paratroopas tend to be more free-spirited and adventurous than Koopa Troopas, due to their ability of flight. However, they revert to their timid ways when their wings fall off.

**Lakitu**

_The Cloud Rider Pokémon_

Type: Flying

Ability: Super Luck

Hidden Ability: Natural Heal

Pokédex

Through special conditions still being researched, some Koopa Troopas are capable of evolving into Lakitu, a creature which retains certain qualities of a Koopa. However, the biggest difference is the cloud that envelops their lower bodies. Lakitu's shell doesn't do it much protection anymore, but its proficiency in the sky makes up for it. Lakitu are very determined and will fend off invaders by pelting them with Spiny eggs, which hatch and follow the target. There have been known to be more decent Lakitu, which can be found refereeing races, fishing, and sometimes dangling cameras behind people. The last of those activities puzzles researchers, and the purpose is unknown. Lakitu is a truly mysterious creature.

_Oak's Notes: While studying the Goombas, I noticed that a Lakitu was dangling a camera on a fishing rod behind me, recording my actions. I asked him what he was doing. He said something about camera angles which greatly confused me._


	6. Metroid Evolutionary Line

**Metroid Evolutionary Line**

_**Metroid – Gamma Metroid – Omega Metroid**_

**World: Metroid**

**Habitat: SR-388**

**Metroid**

_The Larva Pokémon_

Type: Electric-Dragon

Ability: Levitate

Hidden Ability: N/A

Pokédex

Metroids were genetically engineered by the Chozo to exterminate a virus that plagues their planet. However, they began to attack other types of creatures and even the Chozo, forcing them to leave the planet. They are most commonly seen in their larval form, simply called Metroids, which look like semi-transparent flying jellyfishes. They feed by latching onto sources of energy and absorbing it into their bodies. They can do this with living things as well, latching onto their head and draining their life. The only known way to kill them is ice: freezing a Metroid and then shattering the ice will kill it. After SR-388 was abandoned, the Metroids began to develop their own life cycle.

**Gamma Metroid**

_The Pupa Pokémon_

Type: Electric-Dragon

Ability: Rough Skin

Hidden Ability: Static

Pokédex

When a Metroid approaches evolution, it grows an insect-like shell on top of it, which will become its body after evolving. It now has legs and crawls on the ground, and has a sharp horn. Its core can be seen from its underside. These Metroids lose the ability to drain your energy, but are growing to become more of a predator. They can now use their electric attacks as an attack, discharging electricity when they see prey. Their strategy is to paralyze the target so that they can kill them without much effort, then feed on their kill. There are very few Gamma Metroids in existence due to the mission to SR-388 to exterminate the Metroid race, but there are still some in existence.

**Omega Metroid**

_The Predator Pokémon_

Type: Electric-Dragon

Ability 1: Intimidate

Ability 2: Anger Point

Hidden Ability: Moxie

Pokédex

When a Gamma Metroid first evolves, it becomes a Zeta Metroid, a semi-evolution which will quickly grow into the massive Omega Metroid. This creature has a mouth full of sharp teeth, is bipedal, and has two huge claws. Its mouth is somewhat leech-like, although it has abandoned its days of energy-absorption for simply eating its prey. The only transparent part that remains is on its stomach. During its Zeta Metroid phase, it is capable of spitting a digestive enzyme at is opponents. The Omega Metroid retains this ability, but it rarely utilizes it. Certain Omega Metroids, under certain conditions, can become a legendary Queen Metroid, and only two queens have ever been documented.

_Oak's Notes: Why dragon? For one, the Omega Metroid is vaguely draconic, and it has a major weakness to ice._


	7. Bulborb Evolutionary Line

**Bulborb Evolutionary Line**

_**Bulborb Larva - Bulborb**_

**World: Pikmin**

**Habitat: Almost Anywhere**

**Bulborb Larva**

_The Juvenile Pokémon_

Type: Bug

Ability 1: Gluttony

Ability 2: Early Bird

Hidden Ability: Hustle

Pokédex

Baby Bulborbs are small, white, and weak. However, they appear in very large groups. The second they hatch, they will begin to feed on Pikmin. They are nearly as dangerous as mature Bulborbs, mainly because they can swarm unexpected groups of Pikmin. The larva lack legs, and must slide around the ground to move. Bulborb Larvae are born from another member of the grub-dog family, Empress Bulblax. All Bulborbs are nocturnal and will come out at night to feed on Pikmin. They are among the most common predators on their planet, and have many sub-varieties. However, all of them start as the little legless Bulborb Larva.

**Bulborb**

_The Grub-Dog Pokémon_

Type: Bug

Ability 1: Gluttony

Ability 2: Early Bird

Hidden Ability: Hustle

Pokédex

Bulborbs are creatures with a body, two thin legs, a mouth, and two eyestalks. They are the main predator of Pikmin and can vary depending on where found. All of them are often found sleeping. The most common and widespread is the Red Bulborb, which was called the Spotty Bulborb before more subspecies were found, all of which had spots. There is also the Orange Bulborb, which has a tendency to wake up faster than its red counterpart and is more vicious. Also, there is the Hairy Bulborb, a white subspecies with dandelion-like hair. These Bulborbs live in cold environments. There are many other similar creatures that are often mistaken for Bulborbs, but are other members of the Grub-Dog family, such as Bulbears and Bulblaxes.

_Oak's Notes: While they did not try to attack me, I saw hundreds of Pikmin devoured by the hungry Bulborbs. While the Pikmin remain plentiful, the Bulborb's hunger remains insatiable._


	8. Mr Saturn Evolutionary Line

**Mr. Saturn Evolutionary Line**

_**Mr. Saturn**_

**World: Earthbound**

**Habitat: Saturn Valley**

**Mr. Saturn**

_The Extraterrestrial Pokémon_

Type: Normal

Ability 1: Simple

Hidden Ability: No Guard

Pokédex

Mr. Saturns are intelligent creatures that live exclusively in Saturn Valley. They are small, have pale bodies, big noses, whiskers, and a single hair. They have no body: just a head and legs. Saturns are naturally generous and peaceful, and will offer you coffee and free stays at hotels. They live in round, saucer-like homes, and eat foods that they call "peanut cheese bars" and "piggy jelly." How they create these is unknown, as they have no hands. While they are all called Mr. Saturn, they do in fact have genders, although it is impossible to tell by looking at them. Furthermore, Mr. Saturns have their own language. When they speak in English, they often add in words such as "ding" and "boing."

_Oak's Notes: I tried talking to a Mr. Saturn, but all I heard was "pwaah." A little boy named Ness was able to translate for me, but how he understands them I have no idea._


	9. Wizard Evolutionary Line

**Wizard Evolutionary Line**

_**Eggplant Wizard - Tempura Wizard**_

**World: Kid Icarus**

**Habitat: Fortresses**

**Eggplant Wizard**

_The Vegetable Sorcerer Pokémon_

Type: Psychic

Ability: Anticipation

Hidden Ability: Keen Eye

Pokédex

The Eggplant Wizard is one of the most feared creatures in the Underworld Army for one reason: its deadly attack. The Eggplant Wizard itself is incapable of inflicting damage, but what it can do is much, much worse. The wizards conjure eggplant-shaped projectiles, which are flung towards the target in high arcs. If it hits the target, it is transformed into an eggplant from the waist up. At that point, all you can do is run to safety, where hopefully you can find a healer who can remove the curse. They are strategically placed in pairs to trip up the strongest of heroes: you try to dodge one and run right into the other. They also have a relatively high amount of health, making it difficult to kill.

**Tempura Wizard**

_The Deep-Fried Pokémon_

Type: Psychic/Fire

Ability: Levitate

Hidden Ability: N/A

Pokédex

If you thought that the Eggplant Wizard was a nightmare, then you obviously haven't seen its evolution, the Tempura Wizard. They float in midair on bowls of rice, waiting for a target to approach them. Instead of transforming you into an eggplant, it turns you into shrimp tempura, which is just as embarrassing. However, once it deep fries you, its single eye will turn into a mouth and it will jump off its rice bowl, chasing you down, trying to eat you. Tempura Wizards always seem hungry and appear unable to eat anything except shrimp. It is unknown why they bother turning people into shrimp instead of catching it out of the ocean. Perhaps it is laziness, for it does sit around in a rice bowl all day.

_Oak's Notes: I did not enjoy being an eggplant. I will say nothing more._


	10. Poe Evolutionary Line

**Poe Evolutionary Line**

_**Imp Poe - Poe**_

**World: The Legend of Zelda**

**Habitat: Tombs, Graveyards, Caverns, Anywhere at Night**

**Imp Poe**

_The Poltergeist Pokémon_

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate

Hidden Ability: N/A

Pokédex

Imp Poes look like floating dolls holding lanterns and scythes. They are invisible, save for their lanterns. They can only be detected through special equipment or nonhuman senses. They appear outside shortly after sunset and before the sun rises, where they then evaporate into nothingness. Imp Poes indoors exist twenty-four hours a day. They are believed to be the manifestations of greed, which forms their souls. They are only truly defeated by ripping out their very souls from their body. It is unknown whether or not their resemblance to the Grim Reaper is coincidental or has any meaning regarding the passing of souls to the afterlife.

**Poe**

_The Poltergeist Pokémon_

Type: Ghost

Ability: Levitate

Hidden Ability: N/A

Pokédex

Poes look more ghostly than their pre-evolved form, and still carry a lantern. They wear long, white cloaks, with only their clawed hands and their horrific faces showing. Just like Imp Poes, these ghosts are invisible. They have a tendency of stealing fire away from travelers, leaving them in the darkness for them to attack. Poes are what people become after death in Hyrule, and it shows. There are a few Poes who retain their personality from their life, which makes them very different from the usual monstrous Poes. These Poes are usually people of great importance and are remembered in history. On a rare occasion, a Poe may grow to larger sizes, at which point they will be visible to the naked eye.

_Oak's Notes: I say, this creature's name reminds me of a certain poet! I believe his first name was Edgar…_


	11. Three Basic Pikmin

**The Three Basic Pikmin**

_**Red Pikmin**_

_**Yellow Pikmin**_

_**Blue Pikmin**_

**World: Pikmin**

**Habitat: Forests, Jungles**

**Red Pikmin**

_The Sprout Pokémon_

Type: Grass

Ability: Flash Fire

Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll

Pokédex

The Pikmin are a seemingly seamless blend between plant and animal. The Red Pikmin possess noses that other Pikmin lack, and they also have a powerful resistance to fire. Pikmin are like a colony of ants that work together to accomplish tasks that no Pikmin could alone. Pikmin are also the main food for a majority of the creatures on their planet, so they need teamwork in order to survive.

**Yellow Pikmin**

_The Sprout Pokémon_

Type: Grass

Ability: Volt Absorb

Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll

Pokédex

The Pikmin stand only a centimeter tall and come in many types. The Yellow Pikmin is completely resistant to electricity, giving them an edge against electric types. They also feature ears. Pikmin grow from seeds, which are sown by mysterious craft called Onions (as Captain Olimar calls them). They will grow in the ground unless someone plucks them, at which point they are able to perform a variety of tasks.

**Blue Pikmin**

_The Sprout Pokémon_

Type: Grass

Ability: Water Absorb

Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll

Pokédex

Pikmin play an important role for all of the creatures that reside on their planet. The Blue Pikmin can swim and breathe underwater, which other Pikmin cannot, and are distinguished by their mouth. Pikmin, while are capable of many things, need a proper commander to get anything accomplished. The Hocotatians, explorers from another planet, have served as leaders for the Pikmin, notable ones including Olimar, Louie, and Hocotate Frigate's own President.

_Oak's Notes: While the Pikmin are unrelated through evolution, they deserve to be compiled in one entry. There are at least three other Pikmin types (Purple, White, and Rock) that have a second type other than Grass, so they will be posted separately._


	12. Yoshi Evolutionary Line

**Yoshi Evolutionary Line**

_**Baby Yoshi – Yoshi**_

**World: Super Mario Bros.**

**Habitat: Yoshi's Island**

**Baby Yoshi**

_The Baby Dino Pokémon_

Type: Dragon

Ability: Multicolor*

Pokédex

It is unknown how Baby Yoshis occur. Adult Yoshis hatch from eggs, so there must be some type of stimulus involved in the creation of these infant versions of the Yoshi. They share the adult's ability to eat creatures of various types with their long, sticky tongue. Different Baby Yoshis have various abilities, including lighting up dark rooms, spitting bubbles, and inflating like a balloon.

**Yoshi**

_The Dinosaur Pokémon_

Type: Dragon

Ability: Multicolor*

Pokédex

Yoshis are a common sight throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. They come in various colors and are born ready to ride, as signified by the saddles on their backs. They are omnivores, able to eat nearly anything that will fit in their mouth with their long, sticky tongue. Yoshis can flutter-jump high into the air and throw unfertilized eggs to attack. They can eat fruits to gain special abilities such as super speed.

*Multicolor: The second type is determined by the Pokemon's Color.

Green - None

Red - Fire

Blue - Water

Yellow - Electric

Orange - Fighting

Purple - Poison

Black - Dark

White - Normal

Brown - Rock

Tan - Ground

Dark Green - Grass

Pink - Normal

Light Blue - Ice

_Oaks' Notes: I tried riding a Yoshi myself and found it quite fun … that is, until I had to sacrifice it to make it across a large gap. Forgive me, Yoshi…_


	13. Waddle Dee Evolutionary Line

**Waddle Dee**

_The Carefree Pokémon_

Type: Normal

Ability 1: Normalize

Ability 2: Unaware

Hidden Ability: Moody

Pokédex

The Waddle Dee is a passive creature with a round orange body and no mouth. Waddle Dees seem to have little to no care for battle, even though they make up a majority of King Dedede's army. The king tries to remedy this by giving them weapons, such as spears and parasols, with little improvement. With very few exceptions, Waddle Dees are about as harmless as one can get, but are truly loyal to their king.

**Waddle Doo**

_The Beam Pokémon_

Type: Normal/Electric

Ability 1: Keen Eye

Ability 2: Insomnia

Hidden Ability: Moody

Pokédex

The Waddle Dee's carefree nature is lost upon evolution into the Waddle Doo. The area that used to be its belly is replaced by a single, massive eye capable of firing an electrical beam. When their powers are absorbed, the user gains a jester's hat and the ability to fire the same beams. While not much more effective than the Waddle Dees, they are more aggressive.

**King Doo**

_The Beam Pokémon_

Type: Normal/Electric

Ability 1: Keen Eye

Ability 2: Insomnia

Hidden Ability: Moody

Pokédex

The leaders of the Waddle Doos are much larger and take on a yellow hue, as well as gain a bang of hair that droops over their colossal eye. In addition to their size resulting in much more HP, they have more control over their beam. This evolution of the Waddle Doo has only recently been discovered.

_Oak's Notes: I think I could compare raising a Waddle Dee to raising a Magikarp._


End file.
